In prior numerical control routers, one or more head constitution bodies are mounted to move by a rail attached to a base. One table is mounted to move by two rails attached to the base at right angles to the above-mentioned single rail. A process board is positioned on the table and is processed by the numerical control router. When the processing of the process board terminates, the process board is removed from the table and the next process board is positioned on the table. The same process is repeated on the next process board.
In such numerical control routers, the process board is removed from and positioned on the table every time the process of a process board terminates. Therefore, the time needed to remove one board and position a new board on the table is wasteful and the overall time for processing a process board becomes very time consuming.